


You haven’t even flirted with Romelle yet…

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance comes out, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, canonverse, other characters mentioned minorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: A little post season-six drabble where Lance comes out to Shiro‘You alright?’Lance looked up from his perch on the crater he’d found, a little ways from the group. Shiro was walking toward him with a concerned expression before he cracked a smile, ‘you haven’t even tried to flirt with Romelle yet.’Lance forced out a laugh, ‘yeah that’s who I should want to flirt with right?’





	You haven’t even flirted with Romelle yet…

‘You alright?’

Lance looked up from his perch on the crater he’d found, a little ways from the group. Shiro was walking toward him with a concerned expression before he cracked a smile, ‘you haven’t even tried to flirt with Romelle yet.’

Lance forced out a laugh, ‘yeah that’s who I should want to flirt with right?’

Shiro frowned, before settling on the crater next to him.

’Lance. Is there something you want to talk about?’

Lance kept his gaze down, lost in the way his fingers twisted together. Shiro didn’t move though, and he could feel his eyes watching him.

He took a deep breath, ‘I think…’

He looked out at the barren planet. Krolia seemed to be having a serious conversation with Coran although it was hard to tell, she always seemed serious. Allura was showing Romelle the blue lion, probably reassuring her that they weren’t to fear even if their roar sent shockwaves through the planet. She was excited to have another Altean around to share her memories with and it was beautiful to watch their friendship grow. Hunk and Pidge were laughing with Keith who was being attacked with licks from his cosmic wolf. It sent a pang through his heart.

‘I think I like guys and girls.’

Lance held his breath. It was okay right? He wouldn’t get kicked off the team? Shiro would understand, wouldn’t tell him he was wrong. Because the one thing Lance did know was that he’d had a massive crush on Allura since arriving but couldn’t stop feeling attracted to Keith with his older, more rugged reappearance. Maybe he should have kept this to himself? A hand landed in his shoulder and squeezed.

‘I’m proud of you.’

Lance’s eyes flew wide open and he flipped his gaze to Shiro who smiled warmly at him.

‘I’m proud and you should be too. Being yourself takes courage and I’m glad you felt you could open up to me.’

Lance opened his mouth but couldn’t find any words.

‘Whoever you like, whoever you end up with - that is for you to decide. Love and relationships - they’re beautiful and you don’t need to be scared to take the journey to find them, no matter who it may be with.’

Lance felt prickles in his eyes. A weight he didn’t even know he’d been carrying lifted from his shoulders.

‘I know the world isn’t always a nice place,’ he continued and Lance felt a little sad. He was right and that’s what Lance had feared, ‘but we’ll always support you.’

He squeezed his shoulder once again and Lance felt it through his soul, a grounding gesture that calmed him.

’Never feel ashamed of who you are.’

Lance’s face split into a grin as tears brimmed his eyes. He knew if he spoke it would come out as a sob so instead he buried his head in Shiro’s shoulder and squeezed him in a hug. He mumbled a muffled ‘thank you’ into his shirt. Shiro laughed softly.

‘Hey, is Lance alright?’

Lance looked up to find Hunk at their side. It was like he had a radar for Lance’s tears. Something soft tickled at his ankle and he jerked back. The cosmic wolf was nudging his leg and once space appeared between him and Shiro she dived into it, rubbing her head against his chest. Lance laughed, wiping his tears. ‘I’m fine, just had to get something off my chest.’

He shared a smile with Shiro before turning back to the group where Pidge and Keith had joined them. He felt safe and it warmed his heart.

‘So what are you guys up to?’

‘Well, Keith was going to show us some tricks with Flash but she got distracted.’ Pidge said, eyeing how she fawned over Lance.

’Oh, could it be that Keith’s wolf likes me more than him?’ Lance teased and Keith pouted.

‘She’s just soft on you because you fuss over her.’

’That’s right I do!’ He buried his hands in her fur, shaking his head in her face, ‘who’s a pretty girl, huh? Who? Who? It’s you! Yes it’s you!’

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance grinned. It was fun stealing his space dog from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was posted from my [tumblr](http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
